I Believe
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Fuka percaya kalau Hamelin pasti akan bebas. Entah itu kapan, tapi Fuka terus mempercayai doanya. "Aku yakin dosanya akan diampuni..." –Fuka.


Ozmafia milik Poni-Pachet

HarukazeRen hanya berhak atas ide cerita saja

* * *

 _I Believe_

* * *

 _Aku percaya, dosanya pasti akan diampuni_ _._

"Fuka-chan, hari ini aku datang untuk berdoa juga," ucap Alfani. Alfani hari ini tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Fuka yang dulu selalu tertarik dengan Alfani karena Fuka pikir Alfani adalah orang yang cantik, tapi sekarang Fuka sudah biasa-biasa saja, apalagi setelah mengetahui Alfani lebih dalam.

"Alfani, jangan ganggu Fuka- _san_."

Seorang lelaki berkulit coklat berambut putih datang menghampiri Alfani dan juga Fuka di altar.

"Oh, Manboy- _chan_ , aku tidak mengganggu Fuka- _chan_ , aku hanya ikut berdoa untuknya agar keinginan Fuka- _chan_ cepat terkabul," jawab Alfani dengan mata sayu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sore Alfani- _san_ , Manboy- _san_ ," jawab Fuka dalam pakaian susternya, sudah bekerja cukup lama di gereja, di bawah Dorian Gray. Untunglah Dorian Gray tidak memperkerjakan Fuka sebagai salah satu budaknya.

"Manboy- _chan_ ayo, kamu juga ikut berdoa untuk Fuka- _chan_ ," ucap Alfani.

"Maaf Al, tapi sebentar lagi _salon_ akan buka, dan sudah waktunya untukmu bekerja," ucap Manboy dan menarik Alfani.

"Manboy- _chan_ , kalau mau menyeretku, seret aku lebih keras," ucap Alfani. Manboy langsung melepaskan Alfani.

"Ah aku lupa kalau dia _masochist_ _,"_ gumam Manboy dan menggaruk pipinya.

"Lebih baik kalian cepat ke sana, atau Dorian Gray akan menyusul kalian ke sini…," ucap Fuka dan ikut menggaruk pipinya.

"Fuka- _chan_ , ayolah kamu datang kesana ya," ajak Alfani tapi Fuka hanya tertawa saja tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Al… jangan ganggu Fuka- _san_. Fuka- _san_ kami permisi dulu," ucap Manboy, dia kemudian pergi keluar dari gereja.

"Dadah Fuka- _chan_ _._ " Alfani kemudian menyusul Manboy.

Setelah Manboy dan Alfani pergi, Fuka sendirian lagi. Biasanya memang Alfani atau Manboy datang untuk menemaninya dan ikut berdoa bersamanya, tapi karena urusan pekerjaannya mereka berdua tidak bisa bebas datang ke sini. Terkadang Dorian Gray juga datang untuk mengambil persediaan anggurnya.

Suara pintu terbuka sedikit mengagetkan Fuka. Fuka mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pintu yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu datang sesosok pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, rambutnya pirang, dia juga membawa kotak makanan.

"Soh!" sapa Fuka.

"Fuka, aku membawakan pesanan makan malammu," ucap Soh. Soh berjalan mendekati Fuka. Soh memberikan kotak makan itu kepada Fuka.

"Maafkan aku selalu merepotkanmu, Soh," ucap Fuka sambil menerima kotak makan dari Soh.

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang bisa mengantarkan makanan untukmu Fuka- _chan_ , tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama, kalau aku telat pulang, Caesar- _san_ pasti akan mengomeliku," ucap Soh sambil menghela napasnya.

"Hehe, berjuanglah Soh," ucap Fuka sambil mengepalkan tangannya kemudian mengangkatnya ke atas untuk memberi semangat kepada Soh.

"Fuka- _chan_ juga, semoga doamu cepat terkabul," ucap Soh. Soh juga kembali menyemangati Fuka dan ia pun pergi.

Fuka membawa kotak makan yang dibawa Soh ke dalam kamarnya yang ada di dalam gereja ini. Saat ia pertama menghuni kamar itu dan masih baru saja menjadi seorang suster dokter Robin meminta izin kepada Fuka untuk memasuki ruangan itu dan mengambil beberapa barang disana. Fuka tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan dokter Robin di sana, tapi kemudian dokter Robin bercerita kalau kamar itu adalah kamar yang dulu pernah dipakai istrinya saat dia bekerja sebagai suster.

Hubungannya dengan dokter Robin membaik, terlebih lagi Fuka tinggal di tempat yang dekat dengan kliniknya. Terkadang dokter Robin mengunjunginya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan bulanan, dan saat itulah dia banyak bertukar cerita dengan Fuka.

Fuka terkadang sedikit kesal, dia merasa kasihan kepada Hamelin. Saat dokter Robin dimasukan ke dalam penjara, dia dibebaskan karena tidak ada dokter di kota ini. Namun, Hamelin masih berada di dalam penjara. Fuka tahu kalau kejahatan Hamelin memang berat dan tidak mudah untuk dimaafkan, tapi dia yakin suatu saat Hamelin pasti akan dibebaskan meskipun Kyrie bilang dia akan dipenjara seumur hidupnya.

Semua orang di kota ini mengetahui apa keinginan Fuka yang terbilang tidak mungkin. Keinginan Fuka adalah agar Hamelin bisa bebas.

Setiap hari dan setiap detik yang Fuka doakan tetaplah Hamelin, meskipun Hamelin pernah berbuat jahat dengannya. Namun, ia yakin kalau jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Hamelin adalah orang yang baik, seperti yang diceritakan Scarlet kepadanya.

Untunglah Fuka termasuk ke dalam salah satu kelompok _ruler_ _._ Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penuaan meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota ini. Dia sempat menanyakan itu kepada Caramia dan Caramia bilang Fuka adalah orang spesial. Fuka sendiri saat ini masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari jawaban Caramia.

" _Ojou-san_ , aku datang untuk menjengukmu," ucap Caramia, dia datang seorang diri tanpa pengawalan atau Axel dan juga Kyrie. Caramia masuk ke dalam gereja dan menghampiri Fuka yang berdiri di dekat altar.

"Caramia- _san_ , terima kasih telah datang. Dimana Axel dan juga Kyrie- _san_?" tanya Fuka.

"Mereka sedang memiliki urusan, jadi mereka tidak bisa kesini," jawab Caramia.

Salah satu dari mereka bertiga selalu datang setiap minggunya. Yang paling sering datang adalah Axel. Hampir setiap hari setelah menyelesaikan patrolinya, Axel datang untuk mengunjungi Fuka.

"Hari ini aku akan membawa kabar baik untukmu, _ojou-san_ ," ucap Caramia.

"Apa itu Caramia- _san_?," tanya Fuka.

"Besok adalah hari minggu bukan? _Ojou-san_ bisa mengunjungi Hamelin, tapi kamu akan mendapat pengawalan dari Axel," jawab Caramia.

Fuka tersentak. Ia tidak akan menyangka kalau sebagian kecil dari doanya bisa terkabul. Fuka juga selalu berdoa agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Hamelin. Meskipun menemui Hamelin dengan mengunjunginya di balik sel tahanan tapi Fuka sudah cukup senang mendengar berita itu.

Setelah menyampaikan berita itu Caramia pamit untuk pulang ke _mansion_ -nya. Hari ini Axel tidak datang menemuinya, mungkin ia akan datang besok atau lusa.

Fuka tidak sabar menunggu hari esok. Saat malam tiba, Fuka mengunci pintu gereja dan ia bergegas memanggil hari esok, agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Hamelin.

.

Fuka mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang dulu biasa ia pakai sebelum menjadi seorang suster. Fuka berjalan berdampingan bersama dengan Axel ke tempat Hamelin dikurung. Caramia memberi Fuka izin untuk menjenguk Hamelin karena Caramia merasa kasihan dengan Fuka, dia tidak tega, dan berharap dengan kebaikannya itu Fuka sedikit membuka hatinya untuk dirinya.

"Kalau Hamelin melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, langsung panggil aku," ucap Axel sambil membuka pintu menuju sel Hamelin.

"Iya," jawab Fuka sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Fuka masuk ke dalam penjara. Baru kali ini dia masuk ke dalam sini.

 _Apakah Hamelin-_ san _betah tinggal disini? Bagaimana dengan makanannya? Bagaimana dia tidur?_

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya selama ia berjalan menuju sel Hamelin. Dia bisa mendengar suara Hamelin. Fuka bergegas mendekati sel itu, saat ia berlari, ia melewati sel milik Hamelin. Fuka kembali kemudian ia langsung duduk dan memegang jeruji besi sel yang mengurung Hamelin.

 _"Ojou-chan?!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Hamelin terkejut ketika ia melihat sosok Fuka datang menemuinya dan duduk di depan selnya.

"Hamelin- _san_! Syukurlah aku bisa menemuimu," ucap Fuka, Fuka tersenyum.

Senyuman Fuka itu membuat Hamelin merasa bersalah setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Fuka, menggunakannya sebagai tawanan agar ia bisa kabur, meskipun pada akhirnya dia tertangkap juga.

"Kenapa kamu menemuiku? Setelah apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Hamelin. Hamelin tidak bisa menatap Fuka, meskipun biasanya dulu ia suka menjahili Fuka dengan menggodanya.

"Aku yakin, Hamelin- _san_ melakukan itu karena Hamelin- _san_ memiliki alasan bukan?" ucap Fuka.

"Aku yakin, Hamelin- _san_ adalah orang yang sangat baik," lanjut Fuka.

Hamelin kemudian mendekati Fuka. Dari mulutnya terbentuk senyuman tipis, senyuman akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalannya.

"Heh, rasanya aku mau menangis karena perkataan _ojou-chan_ _,"_ ucap Hamelin.

"Maafkan aku …," kalimat yang selama ini ingin Hamelin ucapkan akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya, akhirnya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf kepada Fuka atas apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Fuka, Fuka juga tersenyum. Hamelin memegang tangan Fuka yang sedang memegang jeruji besi. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu, pipi Fuka mulai merona pink, begitu juga dengan Hamelin.

"Kamu benar-benar malaikat," ucap Hamelin.

"Hamelin- _san_ …," gumam Fuka.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa, hahaha … aku benar-benar payah …," ucap Hamelin. Dia tertawa kecil, tapi dalam tawanya itu Fuka bisa melihat kesepian dari dalam dirinya.

"Setiap hari minggu, aku akan menemui Hamelin- _san_!" ujar Fuka.

"A-apa?" Hamelin sempat kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Fuka. Fuka kemudian menjelaskan kalau Caramia memperbolehkannya untuk mengunjungi Hamelin, tapi hanya di hari minggu saja.

"Caramia memang orang yang baik …," gumam Hamelin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya masih bertautan dengan tangan Fuka, Fuka juga tidak ingin melepaskan tangan Hamelin.

Fuka juga menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi setelah Hamelin ditangkap, dan juga semua harapan yang ia miliki agar Hamelin bisa bebas, atau setidaknya agar dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Hamelin, lelaki misterius yang telah memikat hatinya.

"Jadi kamu menjadi seorang suster?" tanya Hamelin, Fuka mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku yakin Robin sesekali mengunjungimu, selain pemeriksaan rutin" ujar Hamelin dan Fuka mengiyakan pernyataan Hamelin.

"Sudah kuduga," lanjut Hamelin.

Suara langkah kaki menghampiri mereka berdua. Sosok Axel datang untuk menjemput Fuka. Dia menghampiri Fuka dan berdiri di sebelah Fuka.

"Fuka, waktu berkunjungmu habis," ucap Axel.

"Hamelin- _san_ _,_ aku harus pergi. Minggu depan aku akan mengunjungi lagi," ucap Fuka. Hamelin melepaskan tangan Fuka saat Fuka bangun, Fuka kemudian merapikan pakaiannya, Hamelin juga ikut berdiri.

"Fuka, lain kali, aku ingin melihatmu dalam baju sustermu," ujar Hamelin. "Ah, tidak jangan, aku akan melihatnya setelah aku keluar dari sini, jadi tunggulah aku," lanjut Hamelin.

"Tapi kamu bebas untuk tetap menungguku atau tidak," lanjutnya lagi disusul dengan senyuman tipis darinya.

"Aku akan menunggumu …," balas Fuka, wajah kedunya memerah, tapi Axel berdehem dan membuat keduanya sadar kalau mereka tidak sendirian.

Fuka dan Axel keluar dari penjara. Axel mengantar Fuka kembali pulang ke gereja. Fuka bertanya apakah ia boleh membawa makanan untuk Hamelin, dan Axel bilang kalau dia harus meminta izin kepada _don_ terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi kurasa kalau makanan tidak masalah," jawab Axel.

"Terima kasih Axel," ucap Fuka dengan senyuman manisnya.

Sejak mendapat izin dari Caramia agar bisa menemui Hamelin pada hari minggu. Fuka selalu pergi mengunjungi Hamelin di hari minggu dan membawa makanan yang ia buat sendiri untuk Hamelin, meskipun makanannya tidak seenak buatan Soh tapi Hamelin sangat senang.

Fuka percaya kalau suatu saat Hamelin akan bebas.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, sudah lama sekali Fuka menjadi seorang suster. Ia masih terus berdoa agar Hamelin bisa bebas dan juga ia tetap rutin mengunjungi Hamelin di hari minggu.

Terkadang kepercayaannya memudar tapi setiap ia bertemu dengan Hamelin, semangat Fuka kembali lagi, kepercayaannya agar Hamelin bisa bebas juga kembali.

Tapi waktunya sudah sangat lama, untunglah Fuka termasuk salah satu dari _ruler_ , jadi Fuka termasuk dari salah satu kelompok makhluk _immortal_ _._ Dia tidak bisa mati, bahkan dalam usia tua, tubuhnya bahkan tidak mengalami penuaan meskipun usianya sudah tua, meskipun Fuka sendiri tidak yakin berapa usianya saat ini karena sejak awal dia tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentang dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah melihat kematian dan kelahiran beberapa generasi, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penuaan dalam dirinya.

Hari ini masih hari Rabu, Fuka masih harus menunggu beberapa hari lagi agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Hamelin. Fuka sedang berdiri di depan altar, seperti hari-hari biasanya, berdoa agar Hamelin bisa dibebaskan dari penjara.

 _Aku percaya, suatu saat Hamelin-san bisa bebas_

Pintu gereja terbuka. Fuka tidak membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, berpikir itu adalah salah seorang dari Dorian _mansion_. Alfani selalu datang antara siang dan sore untuk menemaninya. Alfani biasanya langsung menghampirinya dan berdiri disebelahnya untuk ikut berdoa dengannya.

" _Ojou-chan_ ," Fuka mendengar suara yang selalu ia dengar di hari minggu, suara orang yang selalu ada dalam doanya.

Fuka langsung membalikkan badannya ketika ia mendnegar suara yang membuat jantungnya berdebar itu.

"Hamelin-san…," Fuka tidak percaya melihat Hamelin berdiri di depan pintu gereja. Fuka biasa melihatnya di hari minggu, tapi melihatnya ada di depannya, diluar penjara, membuat air mata Fuka mengalir.

"Sudah kuduga akau Fuka-chan akan terlihat cantik dengan pakaian suster," Hamelin tersenyum kepadanya, senyuman yang kali ini benar-benar senyum bahagianya, senyumannya lebih bahagia dari pada saat Luka mengunjunginya di hari Minggu.

Hamelin menghampiri Fuka yang menangis tak percaya kehadiran Hamelin di depan matanya.

Hamelin langsung memeluk Fuka, Fuka tidak menolah pelukannya, justru Fuka memeluknya juga, sudah lama Fuka juga ingin memeluknya, tapi selama ini ada jeruji besi yang menghalangi langkah mereka.

"Hamelin-san! Apa ini benar kamu, Hamelin-san?," tanya Fuka, air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan membasahi dada Hamelin.

"Tentu saja ini aku, memangnya siapa lagi?," tanya Hamelin dan tertawa. Dia semakin memeluk Fuka dengan erat, seakan tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kamu bisa keluar…? Kamu tidak kabur kan…?," tanya Fuka, kemudian Hamelin pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Fuka sambil tersenyum jahil seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Tidak, aku bebas dengan sah, _don_ dari _famiglia_ lainnya sepakat untuk membebaskanku, tapi aku harus melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka, dan _famiglia_ milikku juga kehilangan wilayahnya lagi, mereka juga menyita sulingku, haha," jawab Hamelin, _don_ dari _famiglia_ Grimm.

"Hee…"

"Itu semua berkat doamu, Fuka-chan," ucap Hamelin dan kembali memeluk Fuka. Fuka hanya bisa menangis bahagia dan memeluk Hamelin juga.

"Ah, tapi meskipun aku sudah bebas, tetap masih ada yang kurang," ujar Hamelin, ia kembali melepaskan pelukannya. Hamelin mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari tas kecil dimana ia menyimpan pipa sulingnya itu.

"Kehidupanku akan menjadi lengkap kalau Fuka-chan mau menikah denganku, maukah kamu menerima cincin ini dan menikah denganku?," tanya Hamelin, dia membuka kotak cincin itu. Didalamnya terdapat cincin dari emas putih yang indah, cincin itu polos, cocok dengan kepolosan hati Fuka.

Fuka tidak menjawab apa-apa, tapi wajahnya memerah, jantungnya juga berdebar dengan kencang, Fuka kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan suara pelan, "Aku mau"

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar jawaban dengan suara kecil seperti itu," goda Hamelin, padahal dia bisa mendengar jawaban dari Fuka.

"Aku mau!," jawab Fuka sambil menutup matanya.

Seketika Hamelin mengambil tangan Fuka dan memasukan cincin itu ke dalam jari manis Fuka. Hamelin langsung memeluk Fuka dan mengangkatnya, Hamelin berputar bersama Fuka.

"Hamelin-san!," pekik Luka dnegan wajah yang memerah. Terlukis kebahagiaan dari wajah mereka. Hamelin tak hentinya tertawa dan berputar bersama Fuka, tapi akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh.

Hamelin terjatuh sambil memeluk Fuka, tubuh Fuka berada di atasnya, ia masih memeluk Fuka, dan tidak membiarkan Fuka lepas dari pelukannya.

"Aku pasti laki-laki yang paling beruntung," gumam Hamelin.

"Lepaskan… bagaimana kalau ada orang yang datang," ucap Fuka dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hamelin, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin lepas dari Hamelin, tapi di jam-jam seperti ini Alfani suka datang menghampirinya.

Tapi Hamelin tidak peduli, dia tidak mau melepaskan Fuka, meskipun ada banyak orang yang datang. Dia benar-benar bahagia, begitu juga dengan Fuka.

Penantian panjangnya benar-benar tidak mengkhianatinya, Hamelin dan Fuka kini bisa bersama, mereka bisa membangun masa depan mereka berdua. Berdua selamanya.

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

A.N

Halo semuaa, saya datang dengan membawa cerita untuk fandom lain. Biasanya saya bermain di fandom vocaloid

semoga kalian suka~


End file.
